Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)
http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=harrypotter2.htm | nominaties = 39 | Prijzen = 9 | Voorloper = Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film) (2001) | Vervolg = Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film) (2004) | imdb = 0295297 | moviemeter = }} Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (oorspronkelijke titel: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) is een film uit 2002, gebaseerd op het gelijknamige boek van J.K. Rowling. De film werd uitgebracht op 3 november 2002 en werd net als het eerste deel geregisseerd door Chris Columbus en grotendeels opgenomen in de Leavesden Studios. De hoofdrollen waren opnieuw voor kindacteurs Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson en Rupert Grint. Nieuw zijn Kenneth Branagh als Gladianus Smalhart en Jason Isaacs als Lucius Malfidus. Oorspronkelijk was Hugh Grant gecast voor de rol van Smalhart, maar hij haakte op het laatste moment af vanwege een tekort aan tijd. Dit deel is wel het laatste waarin Richard Harris de rol van Professor Perkamentus speelt, hij overleed iets meer dan een week voor de première. Het script werd geschreven door Steven Kloves. Vanwege het drukke tijdschema van componist John Williams kon hij de muziek voor deze film niet helemaal zelf afwerken, vandaar dat William Ross werd aangetrokken voor deze taak. Met een lengte van 161 minuten is dit tweede deel voorlopig het langste deel uit de filmreeks. Op 16 oktober 2004 zond de Amerikaanse televisiezender ABC Family een verlengde versie van de film uit, met toegevoegde scènes. Deze Harry Potter-film is tot zover de enige die niet is genomineerd voor een Oscar, toch werd de film overwegend positief ontvangen. RottenTomatoes geeft de film een score van 83 uit 100, op IMDb.com heeft de film een score van 7,2 uit 10. Financieel gezien was de film een groot succes. In de Verenigde Staten bracht hij in het openingsweekend ongeveer 88 miljoen dollar op, destijds na het eerste deel van Harry Potter en Spider-Man de grootste opbrengst. Wereldwijd bracht hij meer dan 876 miljoen dollar op, iets minder dan het vorige deel. Verhaal thumb|De Geheime Kamer is geopend thumb|Tom Marvolo Riddle = I Am Lord Voldemort Op Zweinstein, de toverschool van Harry Potter, vinden aanvallen plaats. Mensen, en ook dieren worden op mysterieuze wijze versteend. Niemand weet wie erachter zit. Wel is bekend dat dit 50 jaar geleden ook al eens gebeurd is en dat er destijds een dader gepakt is. De legende gaat dat er zich ergens binnen de school een Geheime Kamer bevindt. In deze kamer zou een monster wonen dat de aanvallen uitvoert. Harry Potter vindt een dagboek waardoor hem wordt verteld dat er iemand slechte dingen heeft gedaan. Die persoon kon, net als Harry, met slangen praten. Doordat Harry's medescholieren erachter komen dat Harry ook een zogenaamde Sisseltong is, wordt Harry in eerste instantie verdacht van de aanvallen. Harry en zijn vrienden willen weten waar de kamer zich bevindt en wie toch die aanvallen uitvoert. Hun hoofdverdachte is Draco Malfidus, en ze brouwen uiteindelijk een illegale wisseldrank om in de gedaante van Kwast en Korzel te veranderen, en zo Draco te verhoren. Deze geeft echter toe niet de aanvallen te plegen. Ze komen van professor Anderling te weten wat er zich in die kamer afspeelt. Door veel speurwerk van Hermelien Griffel komen ze erachter dat er een slang (Basilisk) in de Kamer blijkt te zitten, en waar de Kamer zich bevindt. Het mysterieuze dagboek blijkt van Marten Asmodom Vilijn te zijn. Marten Asmodom Vilijn is een anagram van "Mijn Naam Is Voldemort ", Voldemort heeft al op jonge leeftijd een andere naam aangenomen omdat hij niet met zijn Dreuzelvader geassocieerd wilde worden. Harry weet uiteindelijk de basilisk te verslaan met hulp van de feniks van Professor Perkamentus en het zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor, de stichter van de afdeling van Harry. Later blijkt het vernietigde dagboek van Marten een Gruzielement te zijn. Rolverdeling Indien van toepassing is ook de oorspronkelijke Engelse naam van het personage aangegeven. * Zie ook Lijst van Harry Potter acteurs voor het complete overzicht. Achtergrond Productie De opnamen voor deze tweede film begonnen op 19 november 2001, slechts drie dagen na de wereldwijde première van de eerste film. Er werd opgenomen op meerdere locaties in Groot-Brittannië en in de Leavesden Film Studios in Hertfordshire. Nadat de opnamen in de zomer van 2002 afgerond werden werd daarna verdergegaan met het toevoegen van visuele effecten en de montage. http://movies.yahoo.com/shop?d=hp&cf=prev&id=1808404332 Omdat de productie van deze tweede film zeer snel verliep en ongeveer een jaar na de première van de eerste film werd uitgebracht werd er onder de fans gespeculeerd dat de films jaarlijks zouden uitkomen. Dat dit niet het plan van de producent was bleek wel toen de derde film ruim anderhalf jaar werd uitgebracht. Al tijdens de productie werd aangegeven dat dit voorlopig de laatste Harry Potter-film zal zijn van regisseur Chris Columbus. Columbus heeft echter wel interesse getoond in de regie van de zesde en zevende + achtste film, maar regisseerde die uiteindelijk niet. Verschillen met het boek Een paar van de kleinere verhaallijnen uit het boek zijn weggelaten uit de film, maar dat was noodzakelijk om tijd te besparen. Veel hiervan zijn echter alsnog verwerkt als extra scènes op de dvd-uitgave van de film. Een aantal van de plotelementen die wel in de film zijn verwerkt zijn voor de film aangepast, zoals de scène waarin Harry en Ron met de auto naar de school vliegen. In het boek zien ze de Zweinstein Expres onder zich rijden. In de film belanden ze per ongeluk voor de trein, en valt Harry bijna uit de auto wanneer Ron snel opzij stuurt. Een van de grootste verschillen is het effect van de wisseldrank. In het boek zorgt de drank ervoor dat iemand echt geheel in een ander persoon veranderd, inclusief diens stem en eventuele aandoeningen zoals slechte ogen. In de film veranderen Harry en Ron alleen qua uiterlijk in Korzel en Kwast, maar houden hun originele stemmen en in Harry’s geval zijn slechte gezichtsvermogen. Een aantal personages is niet in de film verwerkt, zoals Foppe de Klopgeest. Prijzen en nominaties Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer werd in totaal genomineerd voor 39 prijzen, waarvan hij de volgende 9 won: * De Kids' Vote bij de BAFTA Awards. * De BMI Film Music Award * De Critics Choice Award voor beste componist (John Williams) * De Critics Choice Award voor beste familiefilm – live action. * De Special Award van de Empire Awards. * De ALFS Award voor British Supporting Actor of the Year (Kenneth Branagh) * De Readers' Choice Award voor beste buitenlandstalige film. * De PFCS Award voor beste live-action familiefilm * De PFCS Award voor Best Performance by a Youth in a Leading or Supporting Role – Female (Emma Watson) Al deze prijzen werden gewonnen in 2003. Trivia * Alle vier de kinderen van regisseur Columbus hebben een rolletje in deze film. Eleanor Columbus speelt Suzanne Bonkel, Brendan Columbus speelt een jongetje dat te zien is in de studeerhal, Violet Columbus speelt het meisje met de bloemen en Isabella Columbus speelt het kleine meisje in Klieder & Vlek. * Radcliffe zou aanvankelijk een bedrag van 125.000 pond krijgen voor zijn rol, maar na onderhandelingen werd dat bedrag verhoogd tot twee miljoen pond (bijna drie miljoen euro). * Shirley Henderson was 37 jaar toen ze in deze film de rol van Jammerende Jenny (Engels: Moaning Myrtle) speelde, een studente van Zweinstein. Ze is daarmee de oudste actrice die een student speelt. * Veertien auto's van het merk en type Ford Anglia werden gesloopt tijdens het filmen van de scène waarin de auto de Beukwilg (Whomping Willow) invliegt. * Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer was de laatste Harry Potter film van Richard Harris, die de rol van Albus Perkamentus vertolkte. * Na de transformatie met de Wisseldrank klinken Harry en Ron nog als zichzelf. Dit is geen re-dub. De acteurs van Korzel en Kwast imiteerde zelf de stemmen van Daniel Radcliffe en Rupert Grint. Gallerij 148px-L 125244 0295297 7a85aa10.jpg|Chinese versie 142px-Chamba.jpg|Het kwaad komt terug naar Zweinstein! 141px-Chamb4.jpg|Duitse versie 140px-Chamb6.jpg|Zwerkbalposter (Spaanse versie) 135px-Chamb5.jpg|Het kwaad komt terug naar Zweinstein 135px-Chamb3.jpg|Dobby is gekomen op u te waarschuwen Harry Potter meneer 135px-Chamb2.jpg|Trio poster 135px-15.png|Poster van Perkamentus 135px-14.png|Poster van Hagrid 135px-13.png|Poster van Hermelien 135px-12.png|Poster van Ron 135px-11.png|Poster van Harry Potter 123px-Chamb7.jpg|Harry, Hagrid, Perkamentus, Dobby 123px-10.png|Draco, Lucius, Sneep, Korzel, Kwast 9.png|Hermelien, Smalhart, Anderling, mevrouw Norks 122px-Chamb8.jpg|Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, George http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0295297/trivia }} Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone pl:Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) Categorie:Films Categorie:Harry Potter Serie Categorie:Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer